Kingdom Hearts: The new Adventure
by FangX
Summary: Pretty much Kingdom Hearts but with some new things. Instead of Disney worlds, there will be other worlds. Read more to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Alright FangX here, now I know its been a while since I did a fanfic or any updates but I was having major writers block and did not really have much muse for my fanfics. I will probably update them as soon as I can but for now I am starting a new fanfic that I thought of and got help from a friend a bit. Now I will try to update this at least once a week but I am not promising anything. Now with that, lets begin.

Where am I? How did I get here? These were just a few of the question that were racing in his head as he looked around. All that he was seeing was darkness and not anything else. He tried to move and tried to talk but nothing happened. He tried to yell and did all he could but nothing was happening. He felt himself being incased in the darkness.

"SORA!" he heard as he looked around wondering where it was coming from. "SORA WAKE UP!" Before he knew it, he felt a warm soft hand smack him across the face and force him awake.

"WHAT THE HECK KAIRI!?" Sora said as he stood up with a imprint of a hand on his face.

"You fell asleep doing your homework yet again" Kairi said as she had a sort of frustrated expression on her face. Sora knew that he was in a mess of trouble and tried to convince Kairi that it wasn't his fault. Try as the Crazy Brown haired boy did, nothing would stop The long red haired girl from scolding him on how he should take his studies more seriously.

"And another thing!" Kairi said as before she could scold him more, Soras best friend Riku walked over and stopped her. 'Thank god for Riku' Sora thought as he watched Riku walk away with Kairi. If it wasn't for the Silver haired boy, Sora would be standing there for hours waiting for her to stop. Using the opportunity, the boy started to walk away and go home. He wanted to get some practice in.

Walking to his house, he thought of all the friends he made 2 years ago. He missed Donald and Goofy a lot but what was he going to do? He couldn't just call them up and tell them to come over. They were on another planet for peace sake and there was no way he could get them over. Not after the bridge to the worlds was closed. He just sighed and stopped in his tracks when he saw someone in front of him.

"So, your Sora" the mysterious person said as he looked at him smirking.

"So what if I am?" Sora said as he was ready to take out his keyblade any moment.

"No need to take out the keyblade Sora, I just am here to make you a deal" the figure said as Sora wondered if he should trust him. He knew that there was still some nobodys left and maybe even heartless but they would never be able to make it to his world… would they?

"What are you offering anyways?" he said as the figure walked over smirking.

"A chance to see your friends again, and save your world as well as others" He seemed to be telling the truth but Sora could not tell if he was. It took him some time to decide and he just took out his keyblade and lunged at him. "I AM NOT MAKING ANY DEALS WITH SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW!" Sora yelled as the figure smirked dodging the attacks with ease.

"I see you don't believe me, pitiful that I will have to kill you" He said as he put his arm out making a keyblade appear. This shocked Sora a lot and he was no about to lose to anyone. Before the two could clash at each other, the sound of a engine was heard and the both of them looked up. Sora was shocked at what he saw as well as the figure as the sound was coming from a gumi ship.

"It can't be…" Sora said as the figure growled and opened a portal to the darkness and walked through it. The last words he said before he disappeared were "we will see each other again Sora." Sora didn't care at the moment as he hoped that what he was thinking was true. Without a moments hesitation, he ran towards where the ship crashed to see who was in it.

"GOOFY!" the white feathered, duck said as he scowled at him. If only he did not let Goofy try to drive then this would of never happened. Donald was mad at Goofy and was about to hit him when he saw someone that he had not seen in years. Goofy looked and saw it to and just ran towards him.

"SORA!" The two said as they literally pounced on Sora.

"DONALD! GOOFY!" he said as he laughed and looked to see someone else was in the ship. He never saw this person before and just blinked at them. "Uh whos she?" he asked as they got off of him and Donald cleared his throat.

"This is one of the best solders we have, her name is S-"

"My name is Blade, I don't go by my real name so just call that" she said as she sat there with her long black hair and her swords by her side. She seemed to be strong. Sora guessed that she could easily kill anyone that she wanted to if she was given half the chance. Donald and Goofy dragged Sora over to the side of the ship so she could not hear what they were saying.

"I don't trust her at all but King Micky does" Donald said as Sora blinked at him.

"Why would he make you two go with her when you don't really even know her?" Sora asked as they nodded and looked at Sora.  
"She has been to many worlds and is helping us um… what was she helping us with again Donald?" Goofy asked as he looked confused as usual.

"Shes helping us take down the heartless that have somehow come back. But the thing is, they aren't on the same worlds that we first took down" Donald said as Sora blinked and sighed a bit. He knew what they were going to ask him but he was not so sure if he was ready but he nodded and took out his keyblade.

"If the world needs me, I will be there" he said as the two smiled and once again, tackled him to the ground. They all laughed and Sora blinked as he saw Kairi and Riku looking down on him from above.

"So your leaving us again Sora?" Kairi said as Sora felt guilt about just leaving them here.

"Sorry but I have to go" he said as Riku and Kairi looked at each other and nodded.

"Not without us you don't!" they said as Sora looked shocked at what they just said. The last time he tried to get them to come along Donald said no. Sora knew Donald would say no again and sighed waiting for him to say it.

"Fine you can come" Donald said as Sora looked surprised at what he had just heard. Was this really the same Donald he knew 2 years ago? Well not wanting to question him, he stood up and got his stuff ready for whatever was going to happen. Now he would save the world once again. But this time, he had more help.


	2. Chapter 2- Island Attackers

Sighing as he tried to start the ship, it would just not turn on at all. His feathers were flustered in frustration as the ship they were so used to using was now not working at all. Donald wanted to hit something and maybe kill some heartless but that was not going to happen anytime soon. Well that's what he thought anyways until the new girl Blade walked over and tossed him aside.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Donald asked as he was steaming mad now.

"Just watch" Blade said as in a matter of seconds, she fixed the gummi ship. Donald was in complete shock at this and looked at the emotionless face of the girl. That was her normal face he figured and just went to tell the others. Now they would finally be able to leave the island and continue the journey.

As for where Sora and the others were. They were just walking around the island and hanging for a bit. Sora knew that this would be one of the last times that he saw his island for a while and he just wanted to make sure he didn't miss it to much. Of course Kairi and Riku came along but Goofy just took a nap on the beach. Well that was just like him the crazy brown haired boy thought as he sat down looking at the sunset.

"Will we ever come back to the island Sora?" Kairi asked as Sora looked at her and nodded.

"Of course we will, and when we do, we will celebrate on the job well done" he said as that put a smile on her face and Riku just said nothing and just looked out towards the setting sun. Sora knew that Riku was pretty much the silent type and just let him be as he watched what would be one of the final sunsets he would see in a while. Hopefully though, it would not be the last.

"SORA!" Donald yelled for him as Sora looked at Donald blinking.

"So is the ship fixed Donald?" Sora asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, I did it all myself!" he said not wanting to admit that a girl was a better mechanic then him.

"That's great, we can leave now" He said as Riku and Kairi followed Him to the gummi ship. It was finally time for the journey to begin and for them to leave the island.

As the gang walked back to the ship, they heard what sounded like screams. Not thinking before he acted, Sora ran towards the sound to see what was going on. The others followed him and were shocked to see what they did.

"HEARTLESS!" yelled Donald as all of them saw Blade fighting them off all by herself.

"LETS GO HELP HER!" Sora said as he ran towards them with Donald and Goofy. Riku and ran off the other way. Sora guessed they were going to try and get the others to safety and just attacked the heartless that were there. Blade didn't say anything at all as she felt a portal open underneath her. Sora and the others were to distracted to notice this as Blade screamed for the first time since they met. Sora saw her and tried to save her but it was to late. The Darkness had just taken Blade.

As the last of the heartless were destroyed, Sora could not help but be mad. If only he had been a bit quicker he could of saved her. He blamed himself for this but knew that it was the heartless fault. He wondered if there was a way to find her. If there was, he didn't know just yet. But for some reason, he was determined to find out.

"SORA!" Donald yelled as Sora tried to turn around to see what he was yelling at. There was a heartless about to hit him but before that could happen, a fireball from pretty much nowhere hit the heartless and destroyed it. Stunned, the trio looked around to where it came from and saw nothing. Who just did that?

Riku and Kairi both had gotten everybody to safely but Riku turned around to see that strange figure Sora had met before. Not knowing who this was or what his intentions were, he didn't want to wait and find out. Taking out his own keyblade, Riku ran at the man and tried to hit him. The man easily blocked it and smirked as he cut Riku with just one slash. Whoever this guy was, he was powerful.

"So you're the might Riku? You seemed stronger in stories then you are" the figure said as Riku growled.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME HERE AND SAY THAT!" Riku said as he stood up and launches a Dark Fireaga at the man. The man smiled at this and went to block it. Before he could though, Kairi threw a rock at him distracting him for a brief second. In that second, he felt the full force of Rikus attack and fell down growling.

"So you are powerful, but only with Kairis help!" he said as he stood up and opened a portal to the darkness and walked in.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE JUST LIKE THAT!" he said as he was about to go after him until heartless blocked his path. Growling at this, Riku killed the heartless without mercy and growled. He wanted revenge against this man and he would get it. Even if he died trying.

Growling as he leaned against a wall, ? Was hurting. That Riku was stronger then he had imagined and wanted to just destroy him now. He knew that if he did his leader would kill him but he just wished. He would do his best to fulfill his order and then kill Riku. At least it wasn't a total lost though. He did manage to get a captive. And she would do nice as his slave. He laughed Manically as he watched Blade passed out. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
